Who's paying for this!
by altie
Summary: Wet. That's how Aomine felt. No, make that drenched and if Aomine wasn't so stubborn he'd admit that most of that was his own fault.


**Wet. That's how Aomine felt. No, make that drenched and if Aomine wasn't so stubborn he'd admit that most of that was his own fault.**

He was in the middle of a deserted road when his car started to make more noises than it usually did. He looked at the dashboard and saw two new symbols flashing angrily at him. He had been successfully ignoring the other warnings for months now, but it seemed his neglect for his car had come to the brutal conclusion of his car finally giving up on his owner and abruptly dying on him.

Aomine had just about enough time to pull his car over to the side of the road before the machine let out its final grunt of disapproval. "Well... shit."

After half an hour of messing around in his car, trying to start the stubborn car's engine by repeatedly turning the ignition, he had given up and called his friend.

"What do you mean, Tetsu?! Look, you're smart and I really need your help right now. Just look it up on the internet or something.." He had let out a frustrated sigh, listening to the calm voice on the other side of the line.

"Don't give me that crap, everything is on the internet nowadays and I'm not being unreasonable! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and it looks like it's about to rain." He had responded to the other, getting more annoyed at his lack of help.

It had taken him another ten futile minutes of arguing with his friend until he gave up, angrily ending the phone call before throwing the device in the passenger's seat next to him.

"Fuck it."

Throwing the advice of his friend to the wind, he got out and opened up the hood of his car. He'd be damned if he'd pay someone to fix his car. He was running low on money this month so he couldn't afford to let someone else fix it for him. He wouldn't, of course, admit that the car had been slowly breaking down for months now.

–

"Katsumi's auto repair shop, how can I help you?" A gruff voice spoke on the other side of the line.

"Hello Kagami-kun, it's been a while." Kuroko answered him in return, no trace of mirth to be detected when he heard the unusual polite greeting.

"Oh, Kuroko! What's up, it's unusual for you to call me." Kagami was sincerely surprised to hear the familiar passive tone of his friend on the telephone.

"I apologize for calling you at this hour, but I'm afraid I'm in need of your professional help, Kagami-kun." Kuroko immediately cut to the chase. He knew he had to hurry up for the sake of a certain stubborn friend of his.

"My help? I didn't know you had a car." Kagami's split eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"I don't. But an old friend of mine does and his car broke down in the middle of the road. I'm afraid his stubbornness will put him in an even worse predicament if I don't interfere." Kuroko explained. He tried calling Aomine earlier to see if he had any progress with his car, but when he didn't get a response at all for over two hours he made the decision to take matters in his own hand. He knew Aomine and his stubborn attitude too well.

"Alright, I'll need his whereabouts, though. As soon as I'm done here, I'll make my way over to him."

Thankfully Kuroko had asked Aomine earlier where he was situated, just in case. He gave Aomine's whereabouts to Kagami, relieved to know his friend would be 'saved' in only a matter of time.

–

"For fuck's.. _sake_!" Aomine cried out, punctuating his words with a rough kick against his car's bumper.

He didn't know how much time had passed ever since his car had broken down, but he could tell it was quite a while since the sun had meanwhile set. Here he was, in the middle of nowhere, messing around with a very unwilling car accompanied by a streetlamp that poorly lit the place. At first, he only felt annoyance but those feelings were quickly being taken over by despair and fear when he realized that he perhaps should've listened to Kuroko and called road assistance instead. Now he was being faced with the fact that he might have to call for help anyway.

It didn't help that it was heavily raining by now and that he was practically swimming in his shoes at the moment.

"Come on, you piece of shit!" He punched the engine of his car, ignoring the pain it sent through his fist.

It was at that moment that he noticed a bright light approaching him followed by the sounds of a _working_ engine. He barely had any time to turn around to see who was there when a loud screeching noise blared in his ears next to him. Startled by the sudden loud noise, he almost jumped on top of his car.

"Oi! Where the hell is your warning triangle?! I almost ran you over!"

Aomine couldn't see who was yelling at him due to the headlights of the truck blinding him at the moment, the sound of the man's voice, however, immediately annoyed the crap out of him. "It's not my fault you're blind, asshole!" He snapped back, not in the mood to argue with the local inhabitants of this town. He figured the truck driver would just give him the finger and move on with his life, but apparently, the man had something else in mind.

The engine of the truck turned silent before the distinct slam of a door rung in the air. "You should at least turn on your lights, how the hell did you pass your driver's license exam?! Anyway.. I assume you're Kuroko's idiotic friend who refused to call a professional?" Kagami asked, stepping into the light next to Aomine.

Aomine couldn't form a word when he saw Kagami. No matter how hard his brain wanted to fight the man's statements, he simply couldn't move his mouth to do so. He simply stood there, staring at a man in black overalls which accentuated the red locks and equally red eyes glaring at him. Not even the rather large smear of oil on his face nor the baseball cap could hide the very handsome and rugged features of the stranger.

Kagami noticed the sudden sullen mood of Aomine and just sighed. "Just tell me what happened with the car so I have an idea what to look at."

Oh. _Oh!_ It apparently took Aomine this long to realize that Kagami must be some sort of mechanic that Kuroko had sent to him and not just a random passersby harassing him for not using safety protocols. That or he must've been really lucky. "I-I don't know, man. I was driving on the road and suddenly it died on me. I'm no car magician or something.." He shrugged, already feeling uneasy at the prospect of being caught for neglecting his car this much.

"Car magician..." Kagami's eyes blinked a few times at the rather strange term before a grin crept on his lips. "So, did you realize you weren't a 'car magician' before or after wasting hours messing around in the rain?"

"Shut up already.." Aomine quickly turned away, hiding his embarrassment and moved to the driver's seat. He turned his key, pointing towards the dashboard that would put some Christmas decorations to shame with the festive colored lights. "There are some lights flickering here.. "

When Kagami followed the man and looked towards where the man was pointing, he would've never expected to see something like this. He leaned in closer to take a better look at the dashboard, pretty sure his eyes were deceiving him. "What.. the actual fuck?" It was every car mechanic's nightmare, every light except for one was lit up.

"Ah.. y-yeah, there are a few problems I guess." Aomine stammered, pointedly looking away from the scathing glare he was being given.

"You guess? It's a miracle you were still able to drive." The redhead shook his head in dismay. "At any rate, I'll have to tow your car to my shop. There's no way I can fix.. all of this.. tonight." He said, gesturing towards the dashboard.

There were two things Aomine registered at this very moment. One; this was going to cost him a _lot_ of money, money he did not have right now. Two; the mechanic was _way_ too close to him. The man's heat and scent were slowly enveloping him making Aomine barely resist leaning into it.

"-stening to me? Oi, pay attention! I'm talking to you." Kagami flicked the driver's nose to gain his attention when he noticed the man was zoning out.

"Hm? Oh.. erh, look man, I don't know what Tetsu told you, but I don't have the money to get my car fixed.. I would've done so ages ago if I had the money." He lied about the last part, keeping his eyes fixated on the steering wheel in front of him.

"Tetsu? Oh, you mean Kuroko?" He asked, trying to look into the man's eyes which apparently was harder than he thought it would be. "You're his friend, right?"

"He is. I told him I didn't have money for this, however. Now you just wasted your time coming over." Aomine sighed deeply. He sort of felt bad for this guy to come all the way over here for nothing, but it's not his fault, to begin with. If only Kuroko listened to him..

"Look, I'd feel bad for leaving you out here by yourself in this predicament. Let me at least get you and your car towards the shop. I can take a quick look at it and fix whatever is needed to get your car running, at the least. I'm sure we'll be able to find something that'll work out for the both of us. I do, however, highly advice you to keep from driving as much as you can until you let someone _fully_ repair your car. It's very dangerous to drive around in this state." He made sure he had Aomine's attention with a stern look.

"It can't be helped, I guess.." Aomine slumped a little, feeling bummed out he had to dish out whatever little money he had on him.

"Alright, give me your keys and wait inside my truck. It's dry in there at least." Kagami had a bright smile on his face when Aomine complied.

Aomine's heartbeat picked up at the sight. He could only fumble around with the keys before letting them drop into the man's hand. Why did all of this make him feel so flustered? When he saw Kagami retreating into the rain to make room for him, he got out of his car. He glanced between the tow-truck and Kagami, a little unsure. "Do you need some help with this?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've done this plenty of times, it's not as hard as it seems." Kagami patted his hand on Aomine's shoulder, grateful for the offer. "The name's Kagami Taiga, by the way."

Aomine gave him a small shrug, trying to brush off the awkward feeling he was undergoing. When he felt the man's firm hand on his shoulder he froze for a moment, looking straight into deep red eyes. "Aomine Daiki.."

"Alright Aomine, make yourself comfortable in my truck. This will only take me a few minutes and then we're good to go." He motioned towards his vehicle before getting to work.

He was right, the moment Aomine made himself comfortable in the passenger's seat of the tow-truck, Kagami was already busying himself with getting the hook in place. Aomine took those few minutes of solitude to calm himself down, it wasn't like him to lose his composure like that over someone. No matter how hot that person is.

The drive towards the shop was relatively calm, Kagami was entirely focused on the road while Aomine could only stare through the window next to him.

After a twenty minute's drive, they arrived at the auto repair shop that had the name 'Katsumi' proudly written above the garage door in bold letters. The shop was situated in a quiet suburban street and as far as Aomine could see in the darkness, the building had a little run-down vibe to it.

Without hesitation, Kagami pushed a button on a small device he had lying next to him that had the garage door fluidly opening up in front of them. Now it was time to maneuver the truck backwards, so he could place Aomine's car in the appropriate lot inside the garage. This was the trickiest part that even Aomine could tell would be quite the challenge. But Kagami didn't show any sign of frustration nor lack of skill. In one smooth move, he managed to back up the truck and car perfectly inside. "Home sweet home." Beaming a proud smile as he looked at Aomine.

"Tsk, showoff.." Aomine really did his best not to sound impressed, but the slight slack of his jaw told Kagami otherwise.

The redhead just rolled his eyes and grinned, stepping out of the truck. He made quick work to unhook the car from the small crane on the back of his tow-truck, while quickly explaining that he worked here. This, of course, resulted in receiving a 'No shit, Sherlock.' from Aomine who was simply glancing around inside the garage.

"So.. now what? Are we going to discuss what can be done? Or what's the deal? Like I've said before; I don't have a lot of money. Because if you can't do anything with it, I'd rather not continue wasting my time with this." Aomine spoke gruffly, annoyance crystal clear in his voice. Leave it to him to sound as if all of this is more an inconvenience to him than anyone else, even though they were actually trying to help him.

Kagami could only raise his split eyebrow in disbelief, not having expected such arrogance suddenly. He knew most mechanics would turn tail the moment 'I don't have much money.' dropped, but here he was, still trying to help the man out. Whether he was a friend of Kuroko, a complete stranger or someone dear to him. It didn't matter, Kagami knew Aomine would be in much more trouble if he stubbornly refused his help. It was the right thing to do, to help out someone in need, even if it was just a little. "What's up with that rotten attitude? You'd rather 'waste your time' assing about in the rain with your engine again?"

Aomine clicked his tongue again and he couldn't miss how that very action pissed the redhead off when red eyes narrowed on him when he did. "Whatever man.." Fell from Aomine's mouth, already pacing around in the garage.

He felt so uncomfortable at this entire ordeal. All he wanted to do today was to get as far as he could with the car and find a cheap hotel by the end of the day so he could continue his trek tomorrow. He didn't want his car to break down in the middle of nowhere nor feel like 'assing about' for hours in the rain, trying to fix his car by himself. What he especially didn't feel like, was arguing about his attitude with someone like the redhead in front of him.

"Look, I only got around seven thousand yen on me. I don't know what you can do with that small amount of money and frankly, I don't care. I just want to get out of here as fast as I can so I can look for a place to stay. These wet clothes are pissing me off and a quick shower and bed sound like heaven to me right now. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get this show on the road." He huffed out, surprised at himself for having talked so long, explaining his 'attitude'.

Kagami just stood there silent for a few moments, clearly mulling things over in his head. Aomine was right, the small amount of money wasn't going to cover the expenses to even get the engine rolling again, never mind the other parts of the car. He didn't even thoroughly examined the car, but already knew there was a _lot_ to fix. "You could stay the night in here if you'd like. I live right above the shop. It's not spacious but I've got a working shower and a large couch. I could lend you some of my clothes as well. You'd be saving money for not going to a hotel either."

Aomine watched how Kagami so easily offered his help with a casual shrug. It surprised him, if he had to be honest, especially after giving the man lip. But even when Aomine's ego is known to be ridiculously big, he couldn't deny that the offered help sounded really alluring at the moment. So before he could give the idea some more thought he answered. "Sure, if that's alright with you.. I guess."

Kagami gave the other an assuring nod. He felt rather amused by the fact that Aomine could still make all of this sound as if _he's_ the one doing Kagami a favor, but chose not to continue their bickering. It was late after all and he still had quite the work cut out for him.

Without much words,the two of them climbed the stairs towards the sober, small living quarters of the building above the shop. It didn't take long for the mechanic to show him around, not that Aomine showed any interest whatsoever. Kagami brushed it off and went to look for some comfortable clothes for Aomine to use, before showing him the small bathroom. With a simple 'Knock yourself out.' Kagami left Aomine to do his thing, saying he'd be downstairs, in case he needed him for something.

–

Kagami was humming along with the music on the radio when he hunched over the car. He had taken off the upper part of his overalls and wrapped both sleeves around his waist due to the warmth inside the garage. A white tank top stained with dirt and oil smears fitted snugly around his torso as he was tinkering away.

"So, can I do something to help out?" Aomine's voice cut through the air, successfully startling Kagami who had been so focused on his job he didn't hear the man enter.

After rubbing his head, that bumped against the sharp edge of the opened hood, he could only sheepishly look at Aomine. "What?"

"I asked if you needed help, ..you're such a pain!" Aomine snapped back, not happy to having him repeat himself.

Kagami noticed how Aomine was slowly sauntering his way over to him. He couldn't help but rake his eyes over the man clad in his own clothes. Kagami had given him a simple black t-shirt and some comfy grey sweatpants, figuring they'd fit Aomine well enough and boy, was he right. "Yeah, you can help me by holding this cable for me."

Aomine shuffled to stand next to Kagami in front of the car, looking a little out of his element when the mechanic shoved a rather thick but short cable in his hands. "Oi, this isn't going to zap me, right?" Aomine had felt generous when he offered his help, but already regretted doing so when he saw the foreign machinery in front of him.

Kagami snorted at this, amused to see the man so nervous while holding just a simple cable. If it wasn't for Aomine being annoying earlier on, he would've told him the truth and assured him that it was 100% safe. "It will if you don't do exactly what I say." Not missing a beat, he gave Aomine a dead serious look to emphasize the importance of it instead.

Aomine's eyes widened a little, feeling very uncomfortable with the possible prospect of electrifying himself. "Hurry up." Was all he could muster as his rigid body held onto the 'dangerous' cable.

Kagami snorted, shaking his head in amused dismay. "You're an idiot.." He flashed Aomine a toothy grin before he focused on the machinery in front of him once more.

Aomine almost dropped the cable at the mere sight of that blinding sight. His mind became muddled like it did earlier this evening. He remembered the scent, the heat, the rough stubble on his chin and what it did to him.

"-spacing out again?"

Aomine immediately snapped back to attention, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "What the hell do you want, man?"

"Wrench. In the toolbox next to you." He uttered, looking like the cat that ate the canary. He pointed towards the black toolbox situated on the workbench next to Aomine.

Aomine's eyes followed the direction of said finger, taking his sweet time to look it over. There were plenty of tools both in the box as on the wall behind the workbench. They all looked so similar to him, making him wonder why on earth someone would need this ridiculous amount of tools. While he was scanning the toolbox's content, he could just feel the mechanic's burning gaze on his back.

Kagami raised an amused brow, knowing exactly what was going on in Aomine's mind but he couldn't resist to tease him further. Seeing all these various expressions on his face was rather priceless, making up for the shitty behavior. "Grab that big socket wrench for me,.. please." Not failing to lace that last word with a knowing smirk.

Aomine's brows knitted in frustration. He knew the man was blatantly mocking him, but his ego had no room to indulge the mechanic. Instead, he stubbornly rummaged through the tools, ignoring the loud clanks echoing through the garage.

He had no clue at all.

Just before Kagami was sure the man would blow a fuse, he moved around him, aiming to grab the specific wrench himself. "You look dumb when your brain is doing overtime.." Huffing out a warm chuckle.

If Aomine wasn't completely distracted by how Kagami's body brushed against his backside, he would've surely barked an insult back. Instead, he couldn't help but suck his breath in, a blush furiously spreading over his cheeks. The touch sent a small jolt of pleasure and anticipation throughout his body.

Kagami's body stilled. The redhead noticed Aomine's body had entirely frozen and his ears were almost glowing. He let all this information sink in, slowly figuring out what exactly was going on. The weird spacing out, the blushes, the sudden changes in behavior. Kagami tilted his head in curiosity. He needed to know for sure if his suspicions were right.

Meanwhile, Aomine's brain decided to have a nervous meltdown, feeling Kagami's scrutinizing gaze on the back of his head. He didn't want to turn around, though, turning around involved more brushes against his sensitive backside and he wasn't in the position to play that off so easily. He was afraid Kagami would call him out on it if he did. Thankfully, his mind slightly cleared up the heavy fog in his brains, giving him an open window. His arm jerked out into the toolbox, grabbing the tool in his hand and held it out in the air, feeling a little better at the small victory.

"That's a screwdriver."

The voice was so low and smooth that it made Aomine's knees weak at the sinful sound of it. There was no hint of mockery or humor in it, whatsoever. Aomine swallowed thickly around the lump stuck in his throat. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt Kagami's fingers on his hip. "W-What are you doing?"

Kagami's smile grew into one of a predator. It seemed his suspicions were, indeed, right. His fingers gripped the man's hip a little tighter while his other hand moved up over Aomine's arm, still holding the screwdriver. "Seems like I've got to teach you the difference between a socket wrench and a _screw_ driver." His hand slid over Aomine's and the tool in it, expertly relieving Aomine from the object.

Aomine shivered at the man's voice, successfully falling for the way Kagami made it sound as dirty as he most likely was implying. The close proximity, the touches that left a tingling sensation in its wake, that sexy, teasing voice.. It was all too much for Aomine, making him sharply turn around, completely forgetting as to why he couldn't earlier. "Shut-" Before he could realize his mistake, he already felt how Kagami had stepped closer to him, making the brushing movement against his backside squeeze out a quiet groan from his throat.

"Hmm, what was that?" While Kagami meant to ask him this in a form of teasing, he couldn't help but wonder at the same time. Was Aomine that sensitive? They barely touched and it was already riling the man in front of him up to this extent.

In all honesty, Kagami couldn't help but feel something as well. Aomine was a sexy and handsome man, after all. Having someone like him at his mercy did something to the redhead.

"Could you fucking back off already?!" Aomine managed to croak out, his face entirely red as he tried to look at least a little bit intimidating towards Kagami. They were now standing face to face and so close they could feel each other's breath across their cheeks. "Y-You've got some personal space prob-"

Kagami interrupted his rant by running the tip of the screwdriver over Aomine's spine. "I don't have a problem with that.." He smirked, dragging the tool's tip lower.

"You.." Aomine sputtered until he felt the tip scrape over the fabric of his sweatpants. He had to bite his bottom lip feeling the tool graze near the sensitive spot.

"You're not having a problem with it either." He simply stated, looking down at their bodies. He could see how the sweatpants Aomine was wearing slowly started to tent up. He already appreciated Aomine wearing sweatpants earlier, but now that he saw what state the man was in, in _his_ sweatpants.. he couldn't help but blush a little as well. Kagami subconsciously licked his lips, still eyeing the half-hard dick of Aomine.

Aomine opened his mouth before shutting it several times instead. He was speechless and the fact that Kagami was looking at him as if he was a piece of juicy meat was making it even harder to form a coherent sentence. He vaguely heard a loud clank right behind him from the screwdriver being tossed back into the toolbox. The firm grasp of hands on his ass was what made him snap back to reality.

Kagami's fingers spread out over the plump flesh of Aomine's ass, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. It's after some squeezing and sliding of hands that Kagami started to wonder. He felt something was off so wanting to know the answer, he slid one of his hands underneath the band of the sweatpants, confirming his suspicion. "Aomine.. why are you going commando?"

Aomine sucked his breath in, his expression a mixture of annoyance and appalled at the shameless man in front of him. "Because you didn't give me a spare one, you asshole!"

The redhead blinked his eyes a few times before genuinely laughing out loud. "I guess you're right." Kagami's laughter slowly died out, his previous predatory grin returning. "Didn't realize your underwear was wet as well." He gave Aomine a lopsided smirk, one that promised many things.

"Of course, it was, dumbass." Aomine, whose annoyance was slowly crumbling once more when Kagami looked at him like this, bit out. Not even bothered that Kagami was still merrily fondling his ass to heart's content.

Kagami softly hummed, stepping closer until their chests were pressed against each other. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you.." Not looking apologetic at all, Kagami's chin lifted ever so slightly when he planted a not so gentle kiss on Aomine's lips. Red eyes focused on blue ones in case there was going to be any kind of objection.

Aomine surprised even himself when he didn't say anything nor move away from the kiss. He rather enjoyed it as a matter of fact. So much that, together with the soft kneading on his butt, his eyes fluttered shut at the sensations. His own lips slowly started to move against Kagami's who in turn didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss a little further, letting his tongue slip against an equally willing one from Aomine.

"I gotta admit.. it's incredibly sexy.. you're not wearing any underwear in _my_ pants." Kagami softly uttered, interrupting himself to place hungry kisses on the other's lips.

Aomine snorted a little, showing a small smile. "Pervert.." He ran his hand through coarse hair and pulled Kagami closer to him by the back of his head, deepening the kiss once again. Aomine still couldn't believe this was really happening. One moment he's drowning in the rain, trying to get his car working again. The other moment he's making out with an incredibly sexy, yet annoying, mechanic who apparently also didn't see anything wrong with any of this either.

Kagami pushed Aomine backwards until his back hit the workbench, his hands roaming on Aomine's firm chest. It's when he placed his knee between the man's legs that he could feel how hard he had gotten.

Aomine slowly ground on Kagami's thigh, the friction not even close to giving him the pleasure he wanted, making him groan in frustration. He opened his mouth to tell the other man to hurry up but swallowed those words immediately when he realized that would've sounded a bit too desperate.

Thing was, he _was_ desperate at this point. Ever since the mechanic showed up all Aomine could think of were those red eyes on him. He wanted to feel that stubble on his skin, taste those soft looking lips but most of all feel those hands working him. The entire time he spent in Kagami's shower he thought of those things and how good it would make him feel.

Kagami's pupils dilated when he felt Aomine's urgency by using more pressure on his thigh. Aomine had broken the kiss but kept his lips close and Kagami could see how Aomine's gaze had turned hazy and focused on Kagami's. His lips were parted making way for small gasps and groans from the pleasure he was giving himself and Kagami was simply enthralled by it.

"Turn around." Kagami ordered, albeit with a small hitch in his voice, already making room for the other to do just so. When the man opened his mouth to protest at the sudden manhandling, Kagami simply pushed Aomine over the workbench, letting him rest his hands on the surface.

"Dick.." Aomine muttered under his breath, making sure Kagami could hear it anyway. Not a moment later he let out a gasp when he felt exactly just that brush firmly against his ass. He could hear a smug 'As you wish.' from behind him and he swears he wanted to roll his eyes at the man behind him, but the sensation of Kagami shamelessly grinding against the sensitive spot had him grunt out instead.

"Are you always.. this easily riled up? I'm barely touching you and you're already giving me such nice noises." Kagami wound one of his hands around the man, pressing Aomine's lower body firm against himself while his other palmed Aomine's dick. He started to slowly grind into him while his hand was stroking Aomine firmly in time with his thrusts.

Aomine realized that Kagami was going to find out what exactly he had been up to in the shower earlier in only a matter of moments. "Are you really complaining?" He barked in annoyance, pushing his ass all the while against Kagami's groin. He felt rather nervous at this point, but like hell was he going to show it to the insufferable man.

"Nah, I think I rather like it when you're so eager.." The redhead let out, releasing Aomine's dick in favor of pushing his hand into his pants, cupping Aomine's butt. He gave the flesh a few squeezes while his other hand pulled Aomine by his chin giving him room to kiss the man quickly before replacing his lips with his fingers, pushing them towards his mouth.

Aomine knew exactly what Kagami wanted so he quickly made work of slicking Kagami's fingers, running his tongue expertly around the two digits.

Kagami bit his bottom lip when he couldn't help but think that Aomine really looked good like this. Both his fingers were spread out in his mouth to give Aomine plenty of room to do the job, some saliva even dripping at the corners of his mouth. When Kagami deemed his fingers wet enough he withdrew them and moved them back into Aomine's pants, meanwhile kissing him with more hunger this time. It's when those fingers slowly dipped into the man's crack that he swallowed Aomine's moan in their kiss. When he finally lets one of his digits slide over Aomine's hole, Kagami realized something.

"A-Aomine..?"

Aomine's blush reached up until his neck now, so embarrassed but turned on at the same time that he couldn't really give the man an answer to his unspoken question.

"Did you.. already have some fun by yourself?" Kagami could only ask with eyes wide open, astonished by the fact that Aomine already seemed to have prepared himself a little. The last piece of the puzzle fell in place, explaining why the man had been so sensitive the entire time. He sucked in a deep breath at the mental image of Aomine working himself open in his shower.

"No, I've got a magical ass.. what do you think, idiot?" Aomine managed to bark out with sarcasm, getting tired of feeling so embarrassed about it. "Get on with it, before I do it my-"

Kagami pushed both fingers slowly past the already softened up ring of muscles, successfully shutting the man in front of him up. "Who's the pervert now..? Do you always fondle yourself in people's showers?" Kagami chuckled a little as the man yelped out an undignified squawk.

'Of course not!' He internally screamed, not wanting to admit to _anything_ embarrassing as this. It seems no matter what he would respond, Kagami would have the last laugh and it irked him enough to remain quiet for once. Not like he had much time to think or talk anyway since Kagami slowly started to push his fingers in and out of him.

Kagami briefly clenched his eyes shut, imagining the heat and tightness around his dick, instead of his fingers. "What were you thinking of while playing with yourself?" Kagami partially opened his eyes, his mind becoming hazy with lust. "Did you imagine me doing _this_ to you?" He started to slide his fingers deeper inside Aomine, letting his digits run against his inner walls. "Tell me.."

Aomine groaned louder than expected when he felt those fingers brush against his insides. He shuddered both at the pleasure and that smooth, husky voice almost whispering in his ear. "Y-Yes.." He admitted, pushing onto Kagami's hand. He wanted, no, _needed_ more of this.

The mechanic smiled, seeing Aomine comply for once. As a reward he started to scissor his fingers, slowly working the man open while his thumb caressed the oversensitive ring of muscle on the outside, sending jolts of pleasure down Aomine's spine. "What else did I do?" He leaned a little over Aomine to place kisses on his shoulder, also noticing that the man's blush still reached the back of his neck. Kagami couldn't help but think it was rather cute.

Aomine stifled a moan when he felt those fingers assaulting his senses. It felt so good, but it still wasn't enough for him and he was getting tired of waiting. "More.. give me more already." He grunted out, bending over deeper to give Kagami more access.

Kagami knew exactly what Aomine wanted, but he wanted to hear his answer first. "I'll give you more if you answer me.. What _else_ did I do?" He could feel his own erection straining against his overalls when Aomine presented himself so eagerly to him. It was becoming harder for Kagami to keep him from pushing Aomine down and ravage that tight ass instead.

"Bastard..." Aomine gritted out with disbelief. Was he really going to make him say those things? "I-I imagined you fucking me.." Was the only thing Aomine managed to respond. Like hell was he going to indulge the man further.

Kagami rolled his eyes and huffed a little amused with the response he received. "Such a _wild_ imagination you have.." He noted, not failing to send his sarcasm across. Nonetheless, he gave Aomine what he so dearly wanted by pushing a third finger inside.

Aomine gasped out, feeling pleasantly full, enjoying the slight burn along with it. He could feel Kagami's fingers thrusting inside of him, quickening his pace which made him slump forwards on the workbench, his chest now pressed against the wood.

The redhead pulled the sweatpants around Aomine's waist down, granting him a gorgeous view of Aomine's ass taking his fingers. He quickly curled his free hand around the throbbing dick of the man in front of him, his thumb smearing the already accumulated pre-cum around as much as he could before pumping him in the same rhythm of his thrusts.

"A-Ah.. fuck. Kaga..mi~!" Aomine lewdly moaned out, his hips canted as he practically fucked himself on the man's fingers. His back started to arch in pleasure, feeling the heat in his abdomen grow.

"Hm? Does this feel good?" Kagami teased, hooking his fingers inside to brush against his walls. It's when he heard Aomine yelp out and clench around his fingers, that he knew he found his prostate. "Is this what you wanted?" He lazily brushed against the sensitive spot inside, waiting for Aomine to cry out a 'Yes, there!' before giving it some more attention.

Aomine's fingernails dug into the wooden workbench beneath him when he felt Kagami hitting his prostate over and over again. The combination of the man's fingers and his hand pumping his cock were slowly but surely pushing him closer towards completion. "K-Kagami.. I'm.."

Kagami knew enough and immediately seized every movement, he didn't want him to cum just yet. He withdrew both hands from Aomine, pleased to see the man in such a mess.

Looking back over his shoulder, Aomine could see how Kagami gave him a smirk before he opened one of the drawers of his workbench. He felt so frustrated and agonizingly empty when Kagami stopped his actions right before he was about to climax. "What are you doing?" He breathed out, pushing himself up against the workbench to give him a better view of the redhead.

"Huh? What does it look like?" Kagami rummaged around for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for. Waving a bottle of lube and some packets of condoms in the air with a grin.

In no time Kagami was positioned between Aomine's legs once more, peppering kisses along the jawline of the man. Aomine's fingers slid under the hem of the dirty tank top of Kagami and slowly revealed light tanned skin as he lifted the fabric up. Aomine bit his lip, seeing Kagami shirtless with his overalls riding dangerously low on his hips. The knot of the sleeves looked so inviting and Aomine didn't resist to pull them loose, letting the dark fabric drop to the floor.

Kagami simply stood there in his dark grey briefs, his broad chest proudly puffed as he not only noticed but felt how Aomine was raking his eyes hungrily over him. A blush spread over his cheeks accompanied with a soft smile at the silent approval the man was giving him.

"What are you looking so smug for?" Aomine let out gruffly and if it wasn't for the fact that he stood there with the sweatpants pooling at his own ankles, he might have looked a little more impressive. Not wanting to be outdone by the man in front of him, Aomine quickly lifted the black t-shirt he wore over his own head and tossed it on the ground.

Within a heartbeat Kagami closed the small distance between them once more, his hands roaming over tanned skin. Deft fingers moved towards dusky nipples, flicking and tweaking them when he was rewarded with pleasured mewls.

Aomine arched his back and groaned as every flick of the man's fingers was sending jolts towards his already aching dick. "Enough, I want you in me.." His breathless voice sounded urgent in Kagami's ears. Not waiting on the man, he wrapped one leg around Kagami's hip, pulling him closer while his hand wrapped firmly around the redhead's impressive dick, giving it a few pumps before guiding it towards his already twitching hole.

It took a lot of mental strength for Kagami to swat Aomine's wrist away from him. "Are you an idiot? Let me get ready first." He couldn't make it sound as a scolding, he was too far gone himself and the thought of Aomine being so impatient and needy for him was doing many things to him.

Aomine clicked his tongue while fumbling for the bottle and condom. Like hell was he going to wait on the slowpoke mechanic, Aomine needed that throbbing cock inside him ten minutes ago. He bit the corner of the packet, tearing the wrapper open and quickly rolled the condom over the man's erection. He didn't even notice Kagami's hands were almost crushing the old wooden workbench next to his body when he smeared a nice amount of lube on both Kagami and himself. The moment Aomine deemed himself done with the actions he looked up to lock eyes with Kagami's almost entirely black, lust-hazed eyes.

The moment Aomine repeated his earlier actions of lining Kagami up with his needy hole, Kagami's hands flew around Aomine's waist. Not wasting any more precious time in lifting the man up, making Aomine instinctively wrap his legs around Kagami's hip. The image of a helpful and playful mechanic was instantly replaced by a beast, oozing raw power and need.

Aomine gulped and for one small moment, he was worried about what he had gotten himself into. It was the slightly painful and startling impact of his back slamming into his own car's hood that made him snap out of it. "You fuck-"

Kagami didn't hear him when he pushed himself inside that much-desired heat of the man below him. He didn't stop until he was completely bottomed out before he remained still. It was then that his other senses started to kick in again, hearing Aomine cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The image of Aomine's parted lips, gasping for air while clawing the smooth surface of the car flooded his sight. "Shit.. are you ok?" Kagami really looked worried as he realized what he just did, feeling remorseful for not have taken it slowly.

Aomine could only give him a 'Really?' look before he moved his hips a little, feeling the burning ache of his insides making way for pleasure. He tried to even his breathing in order to relax. "Warn me next time.." He tried to look serious but failed miserably. Not even realizing what exactly he just said. Thing was, he liked it rough and although he was taken by surprise he really, _really_ enjoyed that display of power and primal instinct Kagami showed. Aomine didn't give Kagami time to contemplate his actions, however, slapping the man's ass while giving him a taunting smirk. "Should I move myself.. or-"

Both slap and smirk registered with Kagami making him wildly grin back at the man underneath him. He didn't need to be told twice. He withdrew himself halfway from that blissful heat enveloping him before going back in. His strokes were controlled and shallow, easing both of them into a steady rhythm.

"Come on Kagami, you're not fucking some old fragile lady, get _on_ with it." Punctuating the word with his own thrust. He had been feeling hot and bothered for Kagami for so long now, he needed Kagami to thoroughly mess him up right now.

Kagami furrowed his brows at that statement but picked up the pace nonetheless. "Keep giving me those nasty images and you'll have to go back to my shower to finish your own shit, dumbass." He hooked both his arms under Aomine's thighs, lifting the man slightly up from the hood to have a better angle to work with.

"Hnng- Didn't look like you minded me doing that." Aomine grinned, his palms pushing against the car underneath him, meeting every single thrust with his own.

He was right, those very same images of earlier glimpsed back through his mind. He received a mocking 'You got harder from _just_ that.' from Aomine as a result. Kagami hissed through clenched teeth, he could feel how Aomine's ass was sucking him back in before each thrust. Instead of snapping something back, he simply pushed down on him, their bodies bending so Kagami could reach Aomine's neck.

Aomine gasped out at the new angle when he could feel Kagami thrust into his prostate. The pleasure so overwhelming he barely registered the teeth biting down in his neck. "Aah.. Kagami, there, hit it..harder!" He wrapped his arms around Kagami's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin.

Kagami's grip started to leave angry red marks on the already tan skin on his hips when he held him tighter, using the leverage to pound harder into the man. He lifted his head from Aomine's neck to cry out in pleasure when he felt Aomine's nails rake down his back. It burned and it felt amazing.

Aomine groaned loudly, loving how every thrust had him slightly moving across the hood of his car. He could only hold onto Kagami who was giving him a ride of his lifetime.

Kagami's breathing became labored with each thrust, the sheer power straining both his stamina and willpower to avoid bursting inside Aomine right then and there. Not yet. He grabbed both Aomine's thighs, pushing them towards the man, bending him in two. He started to slam into the man much faster, without losing any of the power. And boy, if that alone didn't feel amazing enough already, Aomine clenched his muscles around Kagami's throbbing dick, practically milking the man.

Wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the workplace. Only the growing gasps and groans over-stemming the lewd noises when Kagami was bearing down on Aomine.

Aomine's voice hitched when his groans became moans. His mouth slurring incoherent words since his brain was completely frazzled by now. "Aah.. Kaga..mmmhh fuck! Ka-Kagami..!" He felt his balls tighten indicating he was veering towards the edge. His hand instantly grabbed his dick and furiously started to pump himself in rhythm with Kagami's punishing tempo. He snapped his head back against the hood below him when the pleasure from both his hand and Kagami's dick, built up into his inevitable climax. "I- Kagami, I'm gonna.. -"

Kagami growled out, pouring all his strength and remaining stamina into a wild and sickening pace, plowing Aomine. His teeth raking across the skin of his exposed throat. "Ao, cum.. Nngh! Cum for me..!"

Aomine's muscles in his entire body spasmed in pleasure. His thighs shaking when the pleasure overwhelmed his entire being, making him cum. Ropes of cum kept spurting out on his stomach and hand. He couldn't stop, crying out in pure ecstasy when his hand gave him the last firm strokes.

Kagami felt, rather than saw when Aomine came undone. The muscles around his dick almost impossibly tight and quivering brought him over the edge as well. A loud gasping moan escaped his throat when he filled the condom with his own sticky fluids. The last few thrusts, more frantic and out of control than anything else eventually stilled as he rode out his orgasm.

For a few minutes, the only thing that could be heard in the garage were exasperated pants and groans of the two men slowly coming down from their high. Other than those noises the garage's stillness sounded so surreal.

Kagami had slumped down on top of Aomine, who was still being bent in two like a pretzel. The man was spent and exhausted that it surprised him he didn't simply collapse to the ground.

"Out."

"Uh?"

"Get out of me already! You're crushing me!" Aomine yelled at Kagami who was slow on the uptake. Aomine tried to push the man off of him, in vain. It seems both of them felt as two limp noodles after their exhausting romp.

Kagami only rolled his eyes, not realizing that a large man like himself sprawled on top of Aomine in that position indeed was uncomfortable. When he stumbled backwards, his limp dick coming out of the snug heat, he quickly made work of cleaning himself up and throwing the used condom away.

Aomine's legs finally fell down to the ground while he remained on the hood to recover. He placed his arm over his eyes trying to regain some resemblance of sanity once more. His body only jolted in place when he felt a wet cloth slapping against his stomach. "Fucking hell, couldn't you just.. give that to me instead? Brute.."

"Such a baby.." A chuckle the redhead didn't expect himself, escaped from his lips. "Come here." Instead of letting Aomine clean himself up, he picked up the wet cloth and made quick work of it himself. Earning him several groans and noises of objection as he did. It's when Kagami was done that he noticed something. "Oh.. ehm.." He could only look unsure towards Aomine who was still looking like a petulant child at the manhandling.

"What is it?"

"Seems like you'll have more expenses now.." Kagami noted, looking a little smug.

"What? I am _not_ paying you for the sex!" Aomine just looked up at Kagami in disbelief. Offended at the mere thought.

Kagami looked upon Aomine with his own confusion. "What? No! I didn't mean the sex, fucking hell, Aomine. Your car.." He begins, motioning towards the hood Aomine was still sprawled upon. "..It's a little dented.."

Aomine just sat there, blinking several times before he directed his gaze towards the once smooth hood. He could see how the material caved in a little underneath his body. "I am _not_ paying for this. That was your doing!" Both annoyance and awe crossed his expression when he looked back up at Kagami who was now grinning madly.

They both stared at each other for a while before bursting out with laughter. Aomine grimaced a little as the movement sent a painful shot through his back. " _Seriously_ , I'm not paying."

–

It was almost noon when Aomine roused from slumber. He groggily looked around in the still unfamiliar room and noticed he was lying in bed and Kagami wasn't there with him. After their rough activity of last night and some bickering afterwards they decided to head to bed. They were so exhausted they didn't even bother arguing over the couch, both pretty much passing out the moment their head hit the pillow.

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, wincing when he felt the sting in his back. It took him a while, but he finally managed to get up and put on some clothes that were lying on the ground. He saw Kagami had placed Aomine's cellphone on the nightstand. He tapped with his fingers and noticed he had received a message.

 _'Happy early birthday, Aomine-kun. Please treat Kagami-kun well.'_

Aomine huffed a little chuckle upon reading the message. "Sneaky bastard.."

He didn't bother to reply, shoving the phone in his pocket before he shuffled his way towards the likely place Kagami was. When he entered the garage he could hear Kagami speak on the phone with someone. The voice, while it being rather rough and harsh, still had a hint of fondness to it.

"That doesn't count as a gift, bastard. Especially when you're late! Anyway, I'm gonna hang up, I've still got a lot of work to do. That car is pretty much beyond repair, though.. Such an idiot for neglecting it so badly." Kagami spoke to his friend while tinkering around the engine with his free hand. He was completely unaware of Aomine's presence behind him.

"Tetsu, hang up the phone. I'm going to give Kagami his payment." Without more elaboration, Aomine took Kagami's phone and closed the call. "Ready for round two?"

Kagami smirked, not all too bothered with how rude Aomine was towards Kuroko. "Bring it."


End file.
